Rather be Me
by Annalay
Summary: RebelCaptain. Part TWO in 'It takes time' series. One jealous intelligence officer who doesn't know he's jealous. One friend of the said officer and a girl who has absolutely no idea what's going on. And of course K2 with his one in a million commentary. Cassian makes some discovery which he doesn't especially like and with the help of a friend he follows his feelings.
1. Rather be me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything (not exactly Kyle Sarretti is mine I totally invented him! And he was written long before I met Cassian (who he was very similar to him) so imagine my surprise when I see my pilot in Rogue One:). Cassian won't leave me alone. When I decided that I need a break from him something like that came to my mind and didn't let go. Could be one shot or maybe a bit longer tell me what you think. It is all Cassian fault!

* * *

 **Rather be…Me**

Cassian walked to the hangar on Echo Base ready to be off this planet. The weather and the state of him mind were very close those days. He felt as something inevitable was coming his way as it would be a huge snow storm coming and he would be the center of that storm. Maybe it was the time he had spent grounded on Hoth due to the lack of missions. High Command had better things to do with the evacuation of Yavin 4, the scattered fleet and all existing ice problems. The intelligence office had to take a enforced brake not that most of the officers thought it was a bad things. But Cassian felt as if he was going to suffocate under that amount of ice and snow and not be able to do anything. He gained his hours of much needed sleep, he even wrote down all the missing and forgotten reports but still he felt anxious and torn. If he was honest to himself it didn't have much with the lack of duets but much to the presence of a certain green eyed girl who used to be a mission obstacle and since that became a center of his attention.

As he was walking through a cold and semi-dark hangar to check on his U wing which dutifully was standing in the east corner of the hangar Cassian caught a glimpse of a familiar looking brown hair being tossed over the shoulder. He stopped dead in his track. There, at the far dark corner of the hangar was Jyn standing with other officer who Cassian recognized even when his back was to him. Kyle Sarretti, Cassian's friend since like forever, was openly flirting with Jyn. And it looked like it was working on her. Cassian almost lost his ability to think properly. Sarretti was his friend and Cassian had known almost all his moves around ladies. What was more disturbing Cassian had known that Kyle's tricks always worked. But on Jyn? How on kirffing out loud he could be using them on the one girl Cassian couldn't imagine being lure. But there it was a living proof that it was working. Jyn was leaning gently toward Kyle smiling softly at him and playing with her hair, which she left lose a sight that Cassian had seen only on rare occasion and that upset him even more. Kyle apparently said something funny because they both burst into laughter and Jyn's hand playfully swatted Kyle's arm but he ducked at her and grabbed her hand.

In that moment Cassian saw red and he couldn't even remember coming closer to those two before he heard himself speaking.

"What are you trying to do Sarretti?" He almost growled at his friend and he had to force himself not to drag Kyle's hand away from Jyn.

"Absolutely nothing Andor." His friend barked off, his eyes glistering in a combination of surprise and mischief. If Cassian had a moment to think he would recognize how well his friend had just played him. Kyle let go of Jyn's hand and rose his hand in a surrender gesture.

"I can see that, back off." Cassian continued to glare at his friend and he didn't pay much attention to growing anger showed at Jyn's face.

"Cassian?" She asked a mixed expression of anger and surprise reflected in her eyes.

"Captain Sarretti is leaving, isn't he?" Cassian informed his friend in a stern voice leaving him no choice. Kyle only smiled wider and made a step back from Jyn which made Cassian to breathe again but he was still furious he couldn't even explain way.

"Whatever you say mate." Said Kyle and walked away after nodding and smiling apologetically to Jyn, who was looking at this exchange as if Cassian sprung a second head.

"What's wrong with you?" Jyn hissed at Cassian the moment Kyle was out of the earshot. She was angry Cassian could tell that and only now he understood he acted stupidly. But at the mere image of smiling Jyn stepping closer to Kyle he was having some problem with breathing again. He didn't know what had just happened in front of him and he was probably in deep trouble. It wasn't that he thought that Jyn didn't deserve to be flirting with and be in the center of attention. It was that it would rather be him who would like to be acting like that towards her. The last thought had hit him like a hammer in the head causing even more panic and chaos inside his head.

"What's wrong with me?" Cassian questioned angrily. Why he was angry at her? It was him who barged here and acted as he had lost his mind. "What's wrong with you? He is a spy, he made that move a thousand times before trust me I have seen that" Cassian finally said his voice torn between anger and excuse. It was not that he didn't like Kyle, he was his only close friend in the alliance but still Cassian had seen Kyle in to many different situations with girls that he didn't know better.

"You try to say you have done that too." Jyn accused him earning a surprised look form Cassian. Did she really think of him as that? That he pulled some cheap moves on girls with his friend at his side…well to be honest there were few times that it worked beautifully. But it was Jyn for kriffing out loud - no cheap and cheesy moves allowed. Says who? His subconscious asked him sounded more and more like K2. What was wrong with me? Cassian thought desperately.

"What?" he asked in disbelieve. "No, its just I know Kyle since he was sixteen I know his moves and I didn't think it will work on you, I thought you didn't want to get involve." He finished lamely. She did say something like that did she? Or did he over interpreted her words and behavior? It wasn't that Jyn couldn't have someone. She could but she wasn't much of a people person. It was only him, Bodhi and Kyle ever since Cassian introduced them to each other. It couldn't be happening. Not with his best friend… Cassian was almost praying.

"And you decided that when?" Jyn asked him angrily her eyes becoming darker with anger and to Cassian distress he decided that she was even more beautiful when she was angry at him. Wow, where did that come from? Did he really think that Jyn was beautiful?

"What?" He asked because he truly couldn't tell why she was suddenly so angry at him when his inner thoughts didn't help him catching on the conversation. "What are you talking about?"

"Good question Cassian, what are you talking about?" She asked him back, crossing her arms over her chest and throwing daggers at him with her eyes. "Who gives you the right to come here and judge people and who makes you think that you know what I want."

"What do you want, Jyn?" Cassian asked taken aback. He truly wanted she answered that question.

"Definitely not being involved in a jealousy scene in the middle of the hangar. " Jyn blurted out. And Cassian thought as he was punched in his face. Maybe it would be better if she would punch him because that conversation was even more painful.

"Who said I was jealous?" He asked stupidly. Was he jealous? Was the feeling that was burning inside his chest jealousy? If so he didn't like it.

"Cassian as one of the most gifted and intelligent officer you could be pretty thick sometimes." Jyn huffed at him and saying that she bypassed him and walked away. Cassian was standing rooted into the spot trying very hard to gather his though. What had just happened? He felt as something heavy collided into his chest leaving him breathless and alarmed.

"Captain Sarretti what is going on?" K2 walked to Kyle who was watching the scene between Jyn and Cassian from a safe distance. He was trying very hard not to laugh at loud.

"Nothing K," Kyle said smiling at K2 "Nothing, I just needed to push some things."

"What things?" K asked sounding distressed still looking at his captain talking with Jyn, by the look of the two of them the conversation wasn't easy. "And why Cassian is so stressed?"

"Exactly my words K2." Kyle said smiling even wider at the droid making K look between Cassian and Jyn and Cassian's friend surprised by the behavior of the humans before him. "Why is he so stressed? Well I don't know exactly but I think those two should talk, or screw…" Kyle continued his eyes glistering with mischief "… or talk and screw or screw and talk I don't care about the working order as long they do something."

"Oh my! Mental imagines." K2 almost exclaimed and if he was more human he would closed his eyes shot.

"You can't have mental imagines K you are robot." Kyle patted the droid on the arm still smiling as he was given a first price in some competition.

"Still it was too much information captain Sarretti." K2 answered looking kind of distasteful at arguing Cassian and Jyn.

"Either they do one of those things I just said or both of them, or they will kill each other or someone in the process. It is just too long." Kyle explained to the droid and judging by the look the conversation between Jyn and Cassian was coming to an end. "See you K." Kyle said a hasty farewell to the droid making a fast escape from a crime scene. "Need to be somewhere else, before Cassian decide that he want to punch me in the face."

"Why would he?" K asked his voice expressing surprise.

"Long story my droid friend, but ask him." Kyle answered fast and turned around and almost ran away from the hangar. Seconds later a very angry looking Jyn walked past K2. The droid was left alone to ponder either he wanted to ask Cassian about all that or not. Judging by his captain distressful look K2 decided against it. Maybe captain Sarretti was right, maybe Jyn and Cassian needed to do one of those two solutions. Or maybe both…

* * *

 **AN/** Kyle Sarretti was my Cassian while before there was Rouge One. He was a pilot in times of the Old Republic in totally different story which I maybe someday post here but he was much needed now and I'm grateful that he was as mischievous as always! probably a one shot but I would like to write more about Cassian tell me what you think! Please R &R.


	2. So it's not you

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything (except Kyle, he is mine:)

I know that I said it was a one-shot but they just won't leave me alone. And I just thought Cassian needed a friend so I let him borrow Kyle. There will be chapter 3 and hopefully they will leave me alone ( I need to go back to work.)

* * *

 **Rather be Me**

 **Chapter 2**

Cassian went to his room and if he only could slam the door shut he would do it but unfortunately the door was automatic and closed dutifully after him. He was fuming with anger. He tried to find Kyle after the talk with Jyn but his friend probably vanished form the surface. Cassian knew exactly that when Kyle didn't want to be find it was almost impossible to locate him because he was that good at his job. To be honest Cassian didn't even know what he wanted to do or tell his friend.

He yanked his thick jacked off, kicked off his boots and crashed on his bed. Maybe he would go to sleep and the next morning he would find out it was only a bad dream. He didn't know what to think about the whole situation. It was over a month since him, Jyn and Bodhi had returned miraculously from Scarif and Cassian didn't have much time to think what was going on around him. It was a chaotic time when they had to move the base form Yavin 4 to the hastily searched planet for the next base and all the troubles they had endured on Hoth at the beginning. Well not only at the beginning the problems were still there, the all existing cold and ice were making lots of problems to the maintenance of the base. Not to mention that Cassian despised cold. He was born on Fest a hot and humid planet not a white nightmare where there was no place, except the shower, you could stay warm for longer than five minutes.

And there was Jyn, they didn't have much time to discuss her joining the rebel forces because it actually happed the moment they returned from Scarif. They were bitten up and injured but the High Command was very forgettable and thankful so Jyn had her rank of a lieutenant granted and a room in a rebel intelligence wing signed in. One evening in the cafeteria Cassian actually asked her if she truly wanted to be here and she didn't give him a straight answer. She said something about not having a place to go and hadn't have any idea what to do with her life now so she could as well put her skills and knowledge into the Alliance. The only thing Cassian actually remembered from that conversation was that Jyn was staying with them and it was strangely very important to him.

A week after they returned from Scarif and Cassian was discharged from the hospital wing Kyle had returned on Yavin 4 from his long lasted mission to infiltrate the Cuat Drive Yards. He didn't know that Cassian signed for a suicide mission when he was away. Well the conversation they had when Cassian finally met his friend wasn't an easy one. Kyle was shouting and it was the first time he had yelled at Cassian since they met almost ten years ago. It was a rough friendship started as a pact of non-aggression toward each other when they both were sent to the Carida Academy to infiltrate and possible recruit future alliances forces. They had spent there almost three years doing their jobs and when they had returned they were like brothers. Despite the rough start when Cassian almost hated an arrogant and self-obsessed Corelian teenage who was sent with him to Carida after those three years he couldn't imagine not having Kyle in his life. As much as the life of a spy was a lonely one it was good to know there was someone who understood how difficult and heart wrecking was doing that job.

And now Kyle had messed up everything. Cassian could only think like that. What is going on between him and Jyn? And why is that bother me so much? Cassian was thinking darkly lying on his bed. Why did he suddenly feel angry and hurt after seeing those two together? It wasn't that they didn't spent time together before, they did. Cassian had introduced them the day that Kyle returned on Yavin 4 but there was no indication that they were a thing. Or maybe Cassian didn't pay much attention.

Thoughts like that were in Cassian's mind the whole night. He didn't get much sleep and in the morning he woke up tired and even more stressed than before. He decided that there was no better way of dealing with all his emotion than a good fighting exercise so he grabbed his working gear and jogged to the training area. It was a place for the new cadets to work on and practice combat skill but all the officers could use a good training exercise.

Cassian was angrily punching into one of the training bags when a very familiar presence loomed over him.

"Not a good idea Kyle I could kick your ass today." Cassian said in a dark tone not looking at his friend but fixed his gaze at the punching bag.

"Like that ever happened before Cass." Kyle joked what earned him a dark look from Cassian. At least Cassian looked at his friend and seeing that he was wearing one of his apologetic smiles he frowned at him.

"What do you want?" Cassian asked in a huffed tone.

"A sparing session like good old times?" Offered Kyle still smiling that _I'm sorry for being an idiot_ smile of his that only Cassian had known all too well.

"After that stunt you pulled yesterday I could actually punch you in the face." Cassian warned his friend stepping form the punching bag.

"Stunt?" Kyle asked stupidly and then added. "Oh, you mean the talk with Jyn."

"You call that talking Kyle." Growled Cassian looking strictly at his friend.

"We had been using our tongues if you ask me." Kyle tried to sound light but judging by the expression on Cassian face he would be hit in his face sooner or later if he didn't stop making fun of him.

"Don't push your luck." Warned Cassian again in a dark tone.

"Why are you so stressed out captain?" Kyle couldn't stop himself he just had to push a little harder on his friend. "Did something happen yesterday? Or didn't happen to be clear?"

"I don't know what you talking about." Cassian answered his tone offended and his accent clearly heard in his voice. Kyle sometimes forgot that common wasn't Cassian first language and in the moment of stress his festian accent was clearly coming in the way.

"There is a lots of things you don't know Cassian." Kyle tried to joke but it sounded more like an accusation. "And since I know how good you are at knowing things it is just astonishing how dumb you are sometimes."

"Did you make a pact with Jyn to insult my intelligence all of sudden?" Cassian asked angrily.

"Did she say something?" Kyle asked truly interested in the last night conversation.

"Doesn't matter." Cassian growled at his friend. "Are we sparing or not?"

"Eager to punch me my friend?" Kyle asked his friend, he decided that Cassian had enough of poking and prodding for some times so he had to let go.

"I will if you don't stop talking." Cassian warned and stepped to the fighting mate putting protective gloves on his hands and making a space for Kyle to join in.

After an intense hour of dogging, kicking and punching Cassian had enough but felt much better. Somewhere between marking and dogging Kyle's attacks Cassian manage to actually punch him in the face and it was liberating. They both burst into fits of laughter after that 'accident' but Cassian had a dark suspicion that Kyle did that on purpose. It was extremely rare that they could actually hurt each other. But Kyle only massaged his jaw and they burst into laughter and the thing was settle. After they both had enough they were standing in the training area both covered in sweat and panting but grinning like idiots to each other.

As on command they both raised their heads at the familiar voice. Jyn just entered the training arena new cadets following her. She began to explain something but neither Kyle nor Cassian could hear what she was saying. But after that the fighting instructor smiled at Jyn and throws her a simple stick she grabbed it with a trained experience and step forward in a fighting position.

Ten minutes later both Cassian and Kyle were open mouthy gapped at the fighting sequence happened before their eyes, and they weren't alone, half of the people in the training area stopped and watched as Jyn was dancing with her chosen weapon. The fighting instructor had his hands full.

"Wow that girl knows how to wield a stick." Kyle almost whistled in appreciations. Cassian almost choked at his friend comment. Suddenly his mind presented him a vivid imagine of different stick and Cassian though he was having a heart attack. Pushing the vision at the back of his mind Cassian tried to form an answer.

"No kidding…" Cassian stumbled with words still fighting the improper visions in his head. "I have seen that with stormtroopers trust me it was something."

"Cassian what is between you two?" Kyle suddenly blurted out taking his friend by surprise.

"Nothing, why are you asking?" Cassian stammered looking between Jyn and Kyle. "She is my friend…"

"No my friend," Kyle corrected. "I'm your friend who you occasionally want to punch in the face. You have to decide who she is for you."

"Why?" Cassian asked stupidly still looking intently at Jyn fighting with the instructor. The way this girl moves he thought to himself. "Is there something going on between you to?" Cassian asked dreading to hear the answer.

"Is there something between YOU two?" Kyle mirrored the question with a huge emphasis on the word two in it.

"What? No she is …" Cassian didn't have any idea how to finish that sentence.

"Beautiful, smart and knows how to kick somebody ass." Kyle finished for him looking expectantly at his friend.

"What?" Cassian said in disbelieves. "You think she is beautiful."

"You don't? Are you blind?" Sarretti pointed to the fighting girl.

"Kyle what's going on?" Cassian had finally enough of this conversation and the place where it was coming.

"I'm asking you the same question," Kyle explained to his friend who couldn't stop looking at Jyn almost a predatory look on his face. "There is something going on my friend and I'm trying very hard to establish what exactly. Yesterday when you barged between us in the hangar we were talking about you." Kyle finished and added. "She asked if you had anyone."

"What?" That gained Kyle Cassian's full attention. "Why didn't she ask me?" He asked stupidly not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Should I be repeating myself Cass and again offending your intelligence?" Kyle threatened his friend.

"No, why was she asking that?" Cassian asked again his voice a mixture of shock and …hope.

"Good question my friend, why a beautiful and all girl stays in the rebellion, teaches some dumb ass cadets how to fight and spends her night in the cafeteria listening to us complain about not having much to do." Kyle explained to his friend looking pointedly into his eyes hoping Cassian would finally see the truth. "You have to figure it out Cass or somebody else will figure it out before you and it would be too late."

"So you are not a thing?" Cassian asked shyly, it was the first time he had ever asked his friend about any girl.

"And now I'm offended." Kyle pretended to be angry but didn't put all his heart into it. "I happen to consider myself your friend Andor."

"You are." Cassian answered fast. "I just don't understand what's going on."

"That I can tell." Kyle said smiling at his friend when a splendid idea had just crossed his mischievous mind. "And do you know what is good for that my friend? Alcohol."

"I'm not drinking with you Kyle I have a briefing tomorrow and probably a mission and our…parties didn't always end well." Cassian said skeptical looking at his friend but he could tell that it was a lost cause Kyle had one of his _It's going to be a party expression_ and Cassian had known him better to try and discourage him.

"I don't care." Kyle smiled at his friend and clapped his hands." I have a mission first thing in the morning but we are still drinking."

"You have a bad influence on me Sarretti." It was a statement Cassian used more that he would like according to his friend over the years.

"Always had always will, Cass." Kyle patted his friend on the back and started walking away. "The usual spot." He shouted when he was almost at the door.

"This is the new base Kyle." Cassian informed him but he knew that the usual spot was standing in the hangar as always. The usual spot being always Cassian's ship.

"The usual spot stays." Kyle called back not even looking at his friend. Cassian signed in disbelieve and muttered to himself. "Great, see you then." And after that he dragged himself for a shower.

* * *

 **A/N** I know I said it would be a one shot but Cassian and Kyle were just too fun not to write. I like the idea that Cassian had some friend maybe only this one but still as much as I love K2 it is still only a droid, and being so long with the rebels you had to have some friends. Tell me what you think there will be chapter 3 and the end…of this story.


	3. So it will be me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except Kyle (but I have said that.) And the third chapter is here and I think it is the last one. I hope you'd like it please let me know. It was as always fun to write. And I apologize for all the mistakes (no beta).

I'm going back to work winter brake is over and I need to be back at work I will miss Cassian. And of course my mind is working on another story when I'm writing that :D so… I think Cassian would be back.

* * *

 **Rather be me**

 **Chapter 3**

 **So it would be me**

It was way past curfew in the base and yes there were curfew hours in the base since it was a military base. Cassian, Bodhi and Kyle were sitting in Cassian's U wing on some supplies containers and having one of that container as a table to play saback. Kyle had taught Cassian that game a very long time ago and it was their best killing time activity ever since. With combined effort of Cassian and Kyle's instruction Bodhi was able to understand the rules of the game and now he was playing with them. They didn't play for credits as they didn't own much so the stake was the shots of some poor quality alcohol which Kyle had brought with him. And looking at the state of the players the luck wasn't with Kyle this evening.

Then suddenly there was some noise outside the ship and the three men tried very hastily to cover up all their illegal past times activates. But then the ship door was opened and a very surprised looking Jyn went in.

"What are you doing here?" Cassian was the first to say anything but then a very happy looking Kyle swayed in her direction and almost dragged her to the table.

"There she is." Kyle staggered with words the amount of alcohol he consumed clearly visible when he stood up. "My favorite rebel is finally here."

"What's wrong with him?" Jyn asked surprised extending herself from Kyle's arm and looking at Cassian. He could see a hint of embarrassment flashed on her face but he decided that he wasn't completely sober as well so maybe he was imagine things.

"Nothing, he'd drunk too much." Cassian explained sitting back at the cargo container and extending his hand to pull another container to make Jyn a chair. She smiled at him and sat down next to him. Cassian suddenly discovered that it was hot in his ship a very unusual state considering they were still on Hoth.

"I didn't drink enough my friend because I'm still standing." Kyle decided his voice to loud and also sat back on the container.

"This is yours idea of a party guys. " Jyn looked at them. "Cards and alcohol. I think I will pass." She decided and wanted to get up but suddenly Cassian grabbed her elbow surprising her as well as himself. "No, please stay." He said softly to her.

"Yes Jyn, stay." Kyle added grinning at the two. "You could always tell us how you two have met."

"You have heard that twice already, Kyle." Cassian scowled at his friend but Kyle just stared back at him his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Yes and I still didn't forgive you for not taking me with you, if you had a death wish Cassian you could at least tell your best friend." Kyle said his voice suddenly sober and serious.

"You were on Kuat." Cassian glared back at his friend. He remembered the first talk about Cassian reckless decision to go to Scarif and he thought that they were past that. But Kyle as well as Cassian was an orphan and they somehow bonded over that and the fact that there was absolutely no one who covered their backs and they long time swore to each other that they would always do that.

"And you go on a suicide mission leaving me in the dark." Kyle barked back, it was clear that the conversation was only between Kyle and Cassian because they stop caring about a stressful looks of the other people in the ship.

"I said I was sorry." Cassian finally said his voice flat. He could tell that Jyn was staring at him with wide eyes.

"I don't care." Kyle answered honestly. "You could be death and you aren't only because those two here so I'm sorry I'm a little angry at you." And then it was over Kyle just stopped throwing dagger with his eyes at Cassian and turned to Jyn and smiled sweetly. "Jyn would you like to play with us I swear we would go easy on you."

Jyn sensed that it was a very stressful situation and those two friends liked each other more than they were showing. Jyn didn't know that Cassian had someone that close to a brother when she had met him. She always imagined him as a loner. But here it was a living proof that captain Andor could be attached to another human being. So maybe there was hope.

"Who said I need that. "She also smiled at Kyle. "I have been playing saback since I was ten it was one of the most common game among Saw's rebels so…"

"Bring it on sister." Kyle said with a large smile too bold for Cassian's liking.

Two hours later they were all wasted with exception of Jyn. She wasn't lying when she said she was fluent with the game. She played as a professional and soon enough they discovered that, but it was too late the shots had been drunk and the amount of alcohol in their system was alarmingly high.

"Here's to my favorite rebel girl." Announced Kyle drinking yet another shot of a transparent liquid that he called alcohol.

"To Jyn." Both Bodhi and Cassian joined in because they lost as well to an openly beaming Jyn.

"As much as I like to see you all on the floor for taking me for granted I think it is my time to leave I have a briefing tomorrow and I can't be late." Jyn said standing up from the cargo container and stretching her arms.

"Same here." Cassian said quickly, too quickly, which earned him a funny look form Kyle. "So I will walk you off." He proposed lamely and shot a dark look to Kyle who was trying hard not to grin.

"I know the way to my room, Cassian, no need to help me. " Jyn said jokingly.

"I know," Cassian said stating the obvious. "I think I need someone to point me in the right direction."

"Exactly my friend, listen to yourself." Kyle finally blurted out when he couldn't help himself any longer.

"Kyle !?" Cassian and Jyn both said in the same time. Jyn more as a question, Cassian more like a threat to shut up.

"Nothing, I'll be going as well. Bodhi?" Kyle bit his tongue and looked at the new friend.

"Coming with you." Bodhi answered relieved he could be off that strange conversation.

Both Bodhi and Kyle bolted from the ship as fast as they could not having a second look at the two. Cassian was looking at Jyn his vision little blurred by the amount of alcohol he had consume. She was beautiful; she indeed was beautiful his conscious was screaming at him. _Do something, say something you idiot you are just staring at her_ Cassian was thinking intently.

"After you." Cassian said pointing the door. Jyn jumped off his U wing but Cassian had more trouble with jumping off the ship. _I will never drink with Kyle again in my life_ he was thinking hard trying to appear much more sober that he actually was. He smiled to his own thoughts, how many time did he promise that after a night of drinking with his friend.

Jyn started walking to her room and Cassian followed. They didn't talk, much to Cassian distress he couldn't think of a topic to talk. Thoughts of Jyn's hair and the way her hips swayed when she walked clouded his mind making him a silent companion. Suddenly Jyn stopped and to Cassian disappointment they were standing in front of her door.

"It was fun Cassian thank you for inviting me." Jyn said coyly.

"No problem." He answered slowly. I didn't invite you but I will thank Kyle the next morning he thought frantically smiling at her.

Suddenly Cassian felt as the time stood still. There he was standing in a dark corridor of a very cold base late at night with Jyn and he had absolutely nothing in his mind except the sight of her pink lips that she was biting nervously. At that moment Cassian decided that there was no other sight in the galaxy that made him more aroused. He was looking transfixed at her lips didn't hear a word she was saying to him.

"What?" Suddenly he understood that she said something to him and he didn't hear a word.

"I was saying that I'm tired and I have a briefing tomorrow at 8.00 so goodnight Cassian." Jyn repeated still looking into his eyes making him more transfixed.

"Goodnight Jyn." He said softly and he could tell she hesitated before she turned away. What did she want to do? What did he want her to do? He though desperately.

She walked in and the door shut behind her. Cassian was standing in the corridor looking desperately at the white door that Jyn had just vanished behind.

Suddenly he knew what he wanted to do. He wasn't sure he would survive that attempt but thanks to all the alcohol in his veins he had the courage to do what his subconscious wanted him to do the second Cassian was hauled into the elevator on Scarif.

He knocked at Jyn's door and she opened a surprised look on her face. She had the time to take off her jacked and was only clothed in a black tank top and a pair of tight pants. If Cassian had a moment to see her properly he would gape at her but he had different things in mind. He stepped through her door forcing her to back away into her room. She was looking at him a mixture of surprise and anxiety on her face.

"Cassian?" Jyn questioned him quietly.

"I like you." He finally blurted out looking intently into her eyes trying to find some answer there. What is wrong with me he thought absent-mindly it was so not his style. Cassian had lost his composed, by the book intelligent officer behavior to that green eyed girl and it had thrilled and alarmed him at the same time.

"That's good to know." Jyn said slowly looking questionably in his eyes. "Cassian I think you are drunk."

"Well not that drunk." Cassian answered and trapped her with his darkening eyes. "I like you Jyn and… I like you more than a friend." He finally confessed and it was liberating for his soul.

"What are you trying to say Cassian?" Jyn asked quietly her voice trembling.

"I think it's better I will show you." Cassian said and stepped forward. Jyn took a step back and it was only that much room in her small quarter. She was pinned to the wall by Cassian presence and he was coming dangerously close to her. And before she knew what was happening he had her pinned to the wall kissing her senseless.

 _It's amazing_. It was the first coherent thought that came into Cassian mind. Jyn lips were hot and soft under his and she tasted wonderful. He kissed her hard on the mouth and after a surprised whimper she relaxed into his kiss. It was sweet and gentle and full of unspoken emotion. To their both dissatisfaction the need for air was inevitable so Cassian broke the kiss and rested his forehead against her. Jyn had her eyes closed, her lips were parted still wet and pink from the kiss and it was the most beautiful view Cassian had ever seen in his life.

"We can stop if you want…" Cassian whispered to her, praying for a different answer.

"No. I want you." She whispered back and she opened her green eyes now full of wanting and clouded from passion.

Those three little words had left him breathless. Second later he had her panting against him when he was kissing her neck his hands rumoring around her body. Jyn was fighting with his jacked trying to yank it off him. He stepped from her and helped her with his jacked noticing how her fingers where trembling when she tried to unzip it.

"Jyn we don't have to…" Cassian said taking her hands in his and holding them till he could feel she stopped trembling.

"Cassian please shut up." Jyn said exasperated and added. "It just… I'm not that experienced..."

Cassian just smiled at her his most warm and reassuring smile he had. And it worked; she smiled a shy smile back at him and stepped closer to him. He bent down and kissed her again this time more gently but as he was trying to be gently and slow things heated up soon enough. There wasn't much time before layers of clothes were pulled off and Cassian maneuvered her to her bed. He helped her to remove her top and at the sight of her bare chest he lost all ability to think. It was only feelings and the hot, wet pressure that was building between them. Before they knew they were both gasping each other names when waves of excitements came crashing down on them. Later that night they were lying in Jyn's bed content and spent not saying a word just bathing in each other presence.

"So you don't like Kyle" Cassian finally asked her toying with a strand of her hair when she was lying eyes closed and relaxed.

"Why?" Jyn asked surprised opening her eyes. "I like him, his nice."

"It is not what I was trying to say." Cassian corrected looking deeply into her eyes.

"No you idiot I don't like him like that." Jyn finally understand what he was asking her and smiled shyly at him. "I happen to like a certain captain but it is not Sarretti."

"And since when, may I ask, did you start to like that certain captain." Cassian asked not breaking the eyes contact with her. It was mesmerizing how green her eyes were.

"Since we cheated death together." Jyn answered quietly her eye glistering in the dark room. "But he was kind of thick in figuring it out."

"Thanks the universe that said captain had a very thoughtful friend." Cassian murmured against her neck planting a wet kiss there.

"Indeed captain Andor," Jyn said arching her head to give him a better access a familiar hot, burning sensation staring to rise in her abdomen. "You should thank him."

"Maybe tomorrow." Cassian muttered kissing his way to her collar bone. "Now I have better things to do. "

* * *

 **A/N:** thanks for reading let me know what you think. Sorry for all the mistakes! Ann.


End file.
